


Chased by Black Cats in the Night

by WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo/pseuds/WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brothers have bad dreams and comfort each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chased by Black Cats in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings** Incest, implicit sexual situations.  
>  **The Harry Potter Universe is the exclusive property of Ms J K Rowling.**   
>  Written for hp_nextgen_fest Halloween Drabbles.   
> **Prompt** Nightmare

On Halloween night when he was three, James Potter got scared by the decorations in Uncle George's shop. He dreamt he was chased by black cats which wanted to scratch him. He woke in the dark of the bedroom, hearing only his own whimpers and the steady breathing of his little brother in the cot. He crossed the room and slipped his hand between the bars. He looked at Albus' soft, pink face and touched his plump hand. The warmth was real enough to drive the dream-cats away.

Three years later, his nightmare was of man-eating pumpkins, their candle-flame tongues reaching for him. That time he got into Albus' bed. His little brother woke briefly, asked nothing, hugged him and went back to sleep.

The next year, a shaking Albus crossed the landing to James' bed. He whispered something about “skelling tons”. His throat burning from too much sugar, James patted his little brother and told him silly jokes until he was settled. Then they had a burping competition.

After the Halloween feast in his third year, James had quite a different sort of dream and he was surprised awake by a big bat rocketting through his bed curtains. It took him a while to realise that it was just Albus, that he must have fallen asleep without changing out of his costume and then had a nightmare.

“You shouldn't be here,” James muttered tetchily.

“Just a dream, just a dream ...” Albus kept repeating.

James tried to be comforting, but he had to turn his body away from his brother so the younger boy didn't notice the erection James had been left with after _his_ dream.

Just after James came of age, there was a big memorial to mark the deaths of the grandparents he had never known. The Potter children were all taken out of school for the last week in October. It was a big event and the little Godric's Hollow Inn was booked out so the brothers were put into a double bed together. They took it in turns to change into their pyjamas in the bathroom. It was awkward.

“At least we'll be OK if we have nightmares!” Albus joked.

They clung to the edges of the bed as they fell asleep, but when James woke in the middle of the night, he found his brother's legs under his own. When he tried to free himself, Albus moved closer in his sleep. They were both hard. The next time he woke it was dawn and they were both sticky.

The year after he left school, James took a room at the Three Broomsticks so he could go to the Halloween feast at Hogwarts. The boys all drank enough to leave blank sections in their memories. When he woke with a raging thirst, he found Albus in his rented bed, staring at him. They were both naked from the waist down. Albus claimed not to remember anything either. 

Two years later, they were both back living at home. James had a dream that Albus had disappeared. He woke in a sweat and staggered across the landing. Albus' bed was empty and the window was open.


End file.
